coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9182 (9th June 2017)
Plot Sarah plans to go to see Shona in hospital, wanting her to convince Bethany about Nathan's true nature. Gail tells David she saw him kissing Shona and tries to warn him away from her. Audrey complains all her customers are dying off as she gives Bethany a hairdo. She spots the cigarette burn on the girl's arm and tells her that the memory of Nathan will fade, like the burn. Johnny tells Kate he's seeing the consultant on Monday. Sarah visits Shona and begs her to see Bethany. She agrees to visit after she's discharged later in the day. Maria tells Aidan she's having her tag removed later and tells him to come round. Phil Wheeler, a jeweller, visits Underworld to shows rings to Jenny and Eva. Jenny is picky but eventually chooses two wedding rings. Eva asks him to come to the Rovers later on for a drink. The staggered man thinks his luck is in. Leanne advises David to move on from Kylie without feeling guilty. In return, he has to break the news to her that Nick wants him to send his things on as he's not returning. Shona tells Eileen about David's kiss. Phil meets Eva in the pub where he is disappointed to find that she wants him to persuade Aidan to buy her a ring. When Aidan comes in, she leaves the two uncomfortable men alone. Max and Lily tell David how much they like Shona. Bethany comes on to Peter, trying to get a cigarette out of him. He advises her to go home but drops his fag-end on the ground as he walks off. Aidan realises how he's been set up when he talks to Phil but agrees to do business with him anyway. Peter calls in the pub and tells Sarah about his conversation with Bethany. Johnny and Jenny enjoy a champagne-fuelled lunch in the bistro. David takes the children to Kylie's grave. They're surprised to see Shona already there. Sarah stops Bethany in time from self-harming. The girls cried that out that she feels she's let Nathan down. Shona tells David that she can't be with him and confesses that she's Clayton's mother. Cast Regular cast *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Lily Platt - Brooke Malonie *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne Guest cast *Phil Wheeler - Simon William Delaney Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms and garden *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Audrey's *Nick's Bistro *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Shona's room *St. Mary's Church - Graveyard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Gail tells David that she is concerned he is getting too close to Shona; Audrey spots a burn mark on Bethany's arm and tells her Nathan will soon be a distant memory; and Maria hopes to celebrate having her tag removed by seeing Aidan, but all does not go to plan. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,230,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2017 episodes